A vehicle used handle is very important under the consideration of driving safety. In one prior art, a braking handle is disclosed, in that a securing unit is installed to an oil pressure braking system. The securing unit is used as a fulcrum for rotation from a loosing position to a braking position so as to drive a driving rod of a control pump to have the effect of braking. The braking handle has a seat having a supporting shaft. The securing unit passes through the shaft. The shaft is used as a fulcrum. A transversal assembly hole is formed in the shaft. The assembly hole has an opening facing to the pump. A spring is assembled to the assembly hole of the seat. A control block is assembled to the assembly hole and is resisted against by a spring. A control rod is installed in the control block and protrudes from the opening. The control rod resists against the driving rod. A seal block is installed to the opening of the seat for sealing the assembly hole.
However the prior art braking handle resists against a pneumatic device by using a thread rod for providing a push force in braking. Therefore, the bicycle braking handle has a hollow structure. Not only the structure of the handle is weak and the handle is easy to break due to external force. Especially, in track emergency, the vehicle is easy to fall down and thus the handle deforms and can not be used. Furthermore, the prior art handle only adjusts in horizontal direction and cannot be used longitudinally. Therefore, the user will feel uneasy.
Thereby there is an eager demand for a novel design which can improve the prior art defect and provides more perfect functions to user.